Inocente Provocação
by JeehChibi
Summary: "Por enquanto, eu vou acreditar que essa infantilidade e possessividade toda de Sirius são porque o sentimento que eu tenho por ele é recíproco." Remus ama Sirius, e a forma com que Sirius vem se comportando ultimamente o deixa confuso, afinal, Sirius o ama ou não? Fanfic wolfstar, primeira que escrevo com esse ship, espero que gostem. Contém lemon.


**Disclaimer: As personagens aqui usados não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados a seus respectivos donos.**

**Notas da autora:** Primeiro lemon com esse ship, espero que gostem! ^^  
desculpem-me pelos erros de português, eu mesma revisei então se encontrarem  
algum erro me avisem! *3*

* * *

_Senti meu corpo cair no colchão macio da cama de Sírius, o mesmo deitando sobre mim enquanto um sorriso malicioso surgia em seus lábios fartos. O olhar com um brilho luxurioso só me fazia tremer em antecipação. Levei minhas mãos a sua nuca mergulhando meus dedos nos fios longos e macios de seu cabelo negro, sorri cúmplice antes de juntar seus lábios aos meus, a língua quente pedindo passagem para aprofundar o ósculo enquanto suas mãos desabotoavam minha camisa com rapidez. Logo nossas peles nuas se encontravam úmidas e arrepiadas. A boca habilidosa passeava por meu corpo provocando-me, me fazendo ofegar e puxar seu cabelo com mais força._

_ - Remus... – Ouvi-o chamar meu nome num sussurro_. – Remus acorda!

- hnn... O que... ?

Abri meus olhos devagar me acostumando com a claridade do local. Virei meu rosto pro lado encontrando Padfoot olhando-me parado ao lado de minha cama, o cortinado que eu havia fechado ontem a noite aberto – isso explicava a luz excessiva em meus olhos –.

Bom, você acha que eu deveria estar desesperado agora tentando esconder uma provável ereção já que a pessoa com que acabei de ter um sonho 'quente' está me acordando... Digamos que eu já esteja acostumado com isso, já que esses 'sonhos' já aconteceram várias vezes, acho até mesmo que estou tão inteirado no assunto que poderia escrever um livro de "Mil E Uma Maneiras De Disfarçar Uma Ereção Quando O Causador da Mesma Está Ao Seu Lado".

Sentei-me na cama deixando meu cobertor cobrir de minha cintura pra baixo enquanto coçava um de meus olhos com minha mão direita e bocejava fazendo meus olhos lacrimejarem.

- O que você quer Padfoot? – Eu disse enquanto olhava ao redor vendo as outras camas todas vazias esfregando meus olhos mais uma vez.

- Eu quero que você levante logo dessa cama e passe o dia comigo! – Ele disse segurando um de meus braços puxando o mesmo para que eu saísse de cima da cama.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa puxando meu braço de volta enquanto olhava-o como se estivesse repreendendo-o.

- Para com isso Sírius! O que aconteceu? Por que você não está com o James? Cadê todo mundo? Aliás, que horas são? – Eu perguntei olhando para Sírius, vendo-o resmungar enquanto sentava em minha cama.

- O Prongs foi dar um passeio com a Evans, o Wormtail já desceu para o café porque parece que ele iria "conversar" com uma corvinal que eu não lembro o nome... – Disse ele fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos ficando pensativo por algum tempo antes de dar de ombros. – Ah! E já são 08: 30 da manhã senhor Moony! – Ele disse cruzando os braços e me encarando com uma expressão séria que eu sabia ser de brincadeira, mas nem por isso eu sorri.

- O que? Oito e meia? Você só pode estar louco Sírius! – Eu disse desacreditado enquanto voltava a deitar na minha cama e puxava o cobertor até a altura de meu queixo ficando de costas para Sírius. – Eu não vou me levantar às oito e meia da manhã num domingo! Eu fiquei até tarde ontem terminando meus deveres dessa semana só pra poder dormir mais hoje! Esqueça Padfoot, arranje outra pessoa pra dar um passeio com você! – Eu disse de olhos fechados me aconchegando mais no calor debaixo de minha coberta.

Tsc, esse Sírius também... Ele acha que eu sou idiota por acaso? Tenho certeza de que ele só quer que eu vá com ele por causa 'daquela garota' com quem ele estava conversando ontem. Eu vi que a tal menina ficou meio chocada depois de falar com ele e também pude ver seus olhos marejados quando a mesma passou por mim – o mais estranho foi que ela parou em minha frente, me olhou nos olhos e depois foi de encontro com algumas garotas que pareciam estar a esperando um pouco longe de onde ela conversava com Sírius-, eu lembro que ela era muito bonita, o que não é estranho se estivermos falando de Sírius, ele sempre consegue conquistar as garotas mais bonitas sem nem fazer muito esforço, acho que ele deve ter enjoado da menina que estava com ele essa semana e talvez por isso ele agora esteja querendo conversar com essa tal garota. Mas aí você me pergunta: E o que você tem haver com a história? E eu te respondo: Essa garota é uma colega com quem eu converso às vezes quando vou pra biblioteca, ela sempre tem boas indicações de livros, e por isso ele deve achar mais fácil de encontrá-la se eu estiver com ele. Até parece que eu vou ficar de vela num domingo quando eu poderia estar dormindo ou então lendo algum livro, aliás, falando em livros, eu vi um livro muito interessante na biblioteca que falava sobre as criaturas mágicas que habitavam a Floresta Proibida e outras várias ervas e flores raras que se podiam encontrar por lá.

Senti o colchão afundar atrás de mim e abri os olhos. Fiquei esperando mais alguma reação da pessoa – que obviamente era Sírius- atrás de mim, mas essa ficou quieta, e esse silêncio me irritava, e muito. Senti uma veia pulsar em minha testa quando ouvi um suspiro cansado vindo de Sírius e virei na cama ficando de lado e de frente pra ele que estava deitado também de lado – já que a cama era de solteiro – olhando para o meu rosto com cara de criança quando quer algo. Revirei os olhos.

- Que foi dessa vez Padfoot? – eu disse com cara de entediado esperando sem muita paciência que ele falasse de uma vez e sumisse da minha cama.

- Já que você insiste em permanecer deitado eu vou ficar aqui com você! – Ele disse me sorrindo e eu quase o chutei do meu colchão.

- Olha Padfoot, com você me deixando dormir você poderia até mesmo botar fogo no dormitório Soncerino e eu fingiria que não sei que o culpado foi você. – Eu disse fechando os olhos ouvindo-o sussurrar algo como "até que não é uma má idéia" e ficar quieto.

Continuei de olhos fechados e eu estava quase dormindo quando senti algo passar por minha cabeça acariciando meu cabelo. Continuei de olhos fechados apreciando o carinho até me lembrar de que a única pessoa junto de mim no momento era Sírius. Abri meus olhos devagar encontrando o olhar de Sírius, ele parecia calmo e detinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, o brilho que ele tinha nos olhos naquele momento era tão tentador e bonito que me acalmava me fazendo manter seu olhar com medo de piscar e perde-lo em algum momento. Fiquei tão perdido naquele momento que quando percebi já tinha fechado meus olhos mais uma vez enquanto um suspiro escapava por meus lábios.

- O que você está fazendo? – Eu perguntei devagar num tom baixo sem olhá-lo.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo... – ele disse no mesmo tom que eu, enquanto sua mão continuava alisando meu cabelo tão delicadamente que por um momento me perguntei se era mesmo Sírius ali comigo.

Abri meus olhos encarando-o, tentando de alguma forma descobrir o que estava se passando pela mente meio distorcida de meu amigo. Ele disse que gostava de meu cabelo... Eu também gosto do cabelo dele, os fios longos meio ondulados e negros na altura do queixo emolduravam perfeitamente o rosto aristocrático que junto ao sorriso malicioso que sempre estava desenhado em seus lábios fartos faziam-no um dos rapazes mais bonitos e cobiçados de toda Hogwats. Eu não gostava apenas de seu cabelo e de seu rosto perfeito, eu gostava de tudo em Sírius, eu gostava de sua personalidade difícil e até mesmo de suas piadas idiotas, eu não amava apenas todas suas qualidades, mas também seus defeitos, não serei hipócrita e dizer que ele não tem defeitos, sim ele os tem, e são esses 'defeitos' que o diferem das outras pessoas, que o torna único, que me faz fantasiar em sonhos que jamais se realizarão. Por que ele faz isso comigo? Digo, por que ele me olha dessa forma? Porque ele me trata dessa forma?

Suspirei mais uma vez antes de levar minha mão a de Sírius em meu cabelo a retirando dali, vi a expressão confusa no rosto de Sírius e quase sorri.

- Ok Sírius, você venceu. – Eu disse enquanto me levantava de minha cama para pegar uma troca de roupa. – Eu vou passar o dia com você.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SiRem~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Descemos para o salão principal onde tomamos o café rindo de James e Lily que estavam discutindo sobre alguma coisa que não dava pra ouvir já que eles estavam meio afastados de nós na mesa, mas ainda assim as caras que Prongs fazia quando Lily acertava algum tapa em sua cabeça era engraçado, sem contar nas piadinhas que Sírius estava fazendo sobre Peter que estava parecendo um tomate ao lado da tal corvinal. Após o café saímos do salão principal para andar um pouco, o sol da primavera estava um pouco mais quente que o normal, mas não chegava a incomodar realmente, a brisa fresca trazia junto o som do farfalhar das folhas das arvores que estavam todas floridas enfeitando a vista fora da escola. Andamos lado a lado devagar, conversando sobre banalidades e rindo quando nos lembrávamos sobre alguma travessura feita (as quais devo dizer, não eram poucas até porque, nós somos os 'Marauders', não é como se eu estivesse me gabando, mas, fazer travessuras é de fato nossa especialidade, eu sou bom em fugas ok?). Resolvemos parar perto do lago onde eu sentei na grama enquanto via Sírius deitar ali apoiando a cabeça em uma de suas mãos ficando de lado na grama enquanto me encarava sorrindo. Inclinei meu corpo apoiando-me pelos cotovelos enquanto fechava meus olhos e inclinava minha cabeça para trás sentindo a brisa gelada que vinha do lago bagunçar meu cabelo, sorri sentindo os fios de meu próprio cabelo fazerem cócegas em meu rosto.

Senti um de meus braços sendo puxado e quando percebi já estava deitado no chão com Sírius por cima de mim me encarando nos olhos com um olhar que fez um arrepio subir de minhas costas até minha nuca.

- Você está tentando me seduzir não é Moony? – Ele disse com um sorrisinho de lado para logo depois colar seus lábios aos meus devagar.

Assustado, é como estou nesse momento, meio perdido também. Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui? Ah sim, Sírius está me beijando... Exatamente isso! Sírius está me beijando! Eu nem mesmo consigo fechar meus olhos e aproveitar, eu não sei o que fazer... Isso... Isso é no mínimo estranho, Sírius, por que ele está me beijando? Logo eu! Será que ele está tão na seca assim? Quer dizer, ele pode ter quem ele quiser, porque ele está justo comigo? Pensando bem agora, ele poderia estar passando o domingo com quem ele quisesse, até mesmo com aquela garota em quem ele deu um fora até porque ninguém resiste a ele mesmo, ele não precisa de minha ajuda pra chegar perto de alguma garota, elas automaticamente se jogam pra cima dele. Então, talvez... Ele realmente esteja a fim de ficar comigo hoje, por isso ele estava agindo daquela forma todo esse tempo.

Senti meu coração parar por uns segundos ates de disparar e uma sensação de medo e ao mesmo tempo de alegria tomar conta de meu peito. A língua de Sírius passando pelo meu lábio inferior causando-me um arrepio que fez os pelos dos meus braços se eriçarem. Eu estava levando minhas mãos para os fios de seu cabelo e meus olhos estavam quase fechados...

- Black! O que você está fazendo?

Ouvimos o grito irritado numa voz feminina e nossos lábios se separaram. Olhei para traz encontrando a garota –que avia sido dispensada por Sírius- nos encarando com olhos marejados.

Senti os braços de Sírius circundarem minha cintura num abraço e seu queixo pousar em meu peito enquanto seu olhar ia em direção a garota que ainda nos olhava irritada.

- O que parece que estou fazendo? – Disse Sírius com um sorrisinho de lado. – Eu estou beijando-o, não viu?

- Ma-mas você sabe... Eu te disse Black! Você não poderia estar fazendo isso! – Ela disse começando a chorar enquanto dava um passo à frente. – Eu te disse pra ficar longe dele!

O que? Ficar longe de mim? Mas o que raios está acontecendo aqui?

Soltei-me do abraço de Sírios sentando na grama enquanto encarava o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas da garota para depois desviar meu olhar para Sírius que agora me encarava confuso.

-Ok, agora alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Eu perguntei realmente curioso, afinal, eu pensei que a garota iria se descabelar por causa do Sírius e então ela começa a chorar por minha causa, isso realmente está muito estranho.

- Lupin... – Começou a garota olhando-me com aqueles olhos marejados – Eu... Você e o Black realmente estão namorando agora? – Ela me perguntou, e eu tenho certeza de que se eu estivesse com algo dentro da boca como um suco, por exemplo, teria cuspido tudo pra fora agora. – Eu já desconfiava de alguma coisa, mas eu não queria acreditar, então eu fui perguntar para o Black... E ele – disse apontando para Sírius que estava quieto – disse que você não podia ficar comigo porque ele tinha te visto primeiro! Lupin... Remus, vocês estão mesmos juntos? Quer dizer, eu não tenho nenhuma chance com você? – Ela me disse ajoelhando em minha frente enquanto segurava minhas mãos entre as suas e me olhava nos olhos.

Logo Sírius que até o momento estava quieto chegou mais perto de nós dois separando nossas mãos enquanto fuzilava a garota com o olhar.

- Não chegue tão perto dele, eu já te disse que ele não quer ficar com você. – Ele disse sério me abraçando enquanto eu mudava minha expressão antes surpresa para uma irritada.

Como assim ele já disse que eu não quero ficar com ela? Ele nem me perguntou nada, não me falou nada! Tá que eu realmente não iria ficar com a garota por já estar gostando do Sírius, mas ainda assim, Ele deveria ter me dito!

Empurrei um pouco Sírius para que eu saísse do abraço e o encarei irritado. Vi seus olhos me fitarem assustados e levantei do chão. Eu estava realmente irritado, quem o Sírius pensa que é pra decidir por mim o que eu quero ou o que eu não quero? Sorte a d'ele eu nutrir sentimentos por ele ou então eu estaria realmente batendo nele agora. Olhei pra garota ainda ajoelhada e a segurei pelo pulso fino a puxando com certa delicadeza para que se levantasse e a levei para outro lugar onde Sírius não estivesse. Eu tinha de conversar com ela, não que eu fosse aceitar seus sentimentos, mas eu precisava pelo menos me desculpar com ela pelo comportamento egoísta de Sírios.

Expliquei pra garota que eu não poderia ficar com ela porque já estava gostando de outra pessoa e me desculpei pelo comportamento idiota de Sírius dizendo que ele e eu não estávamos namorando, ela me perguntou se a pessoa pela qual eu estava apaixonado era o Sírius e eu confirmei vendo que ela sorria fraco ainda triste e me perguntou se nós ainda poderíamos ser amigos, eu confirmei mesmo achando que isso não seria uma boa idéia, então ela me disse que se algum dia eu mudasse de idéia em relação à Sírius ela estaria me esperando, sorri pra ela antes de ir procurar Sírius e conversar com ele.

Cheguei ao Salão Comunal e encontrei Peter com uma caixa de bombons nas mãos sentado em uma das poltronas. Fui pra perto dele perguntando se ele tinha visto Sírius, e ele me disse que Sírius e James estavam conversando no dormitório. Agradeci a ele pela informação e segui para a escada indo em direção ao nosso dormitório. Parei em frente à porta fechada, respirei fundo antes de levar minha mão à maçaneta, porém antes que eu abrisse à porta a mesma foi aberta por um James (aparentemente) sem paciência. Vi James me olhar de cima a baixo antes de me puxar pelo braço para dentro do cômodo, e antes que eu pudesse reclamar eu já ouvia o baque da porta sendo fechada e sentia o silêncio repentino pesar sobre meus ombros.

- Resolvam-se os dois. Agora! – Disse James do lado de fora do quarto.

Esperei por alguma reação de Sírius, mas esse nada fez.

Ok, eu tenho que terminar logo com essa palhaçada e se o Sírius não vai falar nada, eu falo.

Ergui meu olhar para Sírius que estava sentado na cama de James de braços cruzados e com uma expressão numa mescla de zanga e decepção no rosto. Encontrei seus olhos com os meus, vendo um brilho que parecia ser de raiva nos orbes acinzentados. Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando dessa forma até eu ouvir Sírius bufar e virar o rosto. Senti toda minha determinação ir ao chão com essa atitude infantil de Sírius e não consegui permanecer sério.

- Aah... Sírius, não faz assim... – eu disse num tom quase choroso enquanto ia em direção a Padfoot. – Vai, olha pra mim, vamos conversar... Black! – Eu o chamei um pouco mais alto tentando ter sua atenção, o que não adiantou muita coisa.

- Ué, pensei que você fosse passar o dia com a sua nova amiguinha. –Disse-me Sírius sem me olhar o que me fez revirar os olhos.

- Ela não é minha nova "amiguinha" Padfoot, para de ser infantil! – Eu disse olhando-o e vendo seus olhos se fecharem.

- 'Padfoot'? Á alguns minutos atrás você estava me chamando de 'Black'.

- Sírius para de graça! – Eu disse começando a me irritar com Sírius.

- Eu não estou fazendo graça Remus, é só que você prefere aquela garota a mim.

- É claro que não!

- Não mesmo? Tem certeza? Pra mim ela parece ser mais importante do que eu pra você Remus, até porque você me largou depois de eu ter te beijado só pra ir falar com ela. – Ele me disse e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem por vergonha.

- Sírius! – Eu chamei mais alto chegando mais perto.

- Remus! – Ele disse meu nome também alto enquanto finalmente olhava pra mim ficando de pé e descruzando os braços.

Nós estávamos perto, e essa pequena distância estava quase me matando. Por que ele tem de ser assim?

- Quer saber de uma coisa Padfoot? – Eu perguntei olhando-o já irritado com o que estava acontecendo.

- O que? – Ele me respondeu com outra pergunta olhando-me também irritado.

- Você fala demais! – Eu disse dando um passo a frente enquanto juntava meus lábios aos de Sírius.

Senti o corpo de Sírius vacilar antes de suas mãos agarrarem minha nuca e puxarem minha cabeça pra mais perto. Minhas próprias mãos avançando para os fios negros de seu cabelo puxando-os levemente enquanto a língua de Sírius invadia minha boca atiçando minha língua para brincar com a dele. Senti uma das mãos de Sírius descer por minha costa trazendo meu corpo para mais perto parando na barra da minha camisa. Os dedos erguendo o tecido leve para ir de encontro a minha pele arrepiando-a. Passei meus braços por trás do pescoço de Sírius puxando-o para mais perto. O corpo mais alto obrigando-me a dar alguns passos incertos para trás até encontrar minha própria cama onde fui deitado. Assim que nossos lábios se separaram e nossas respirações ofegantes foram ouvidas por nós mesmos eu pude finalmente sentir meu coração bater desesperadamente contra meu peito, o ar parecendo insuficiente para meus pulmões enquanto lentamente eu abria meus olhos encontrando o olhar acinzentado de Sírius, o brilho luxurioso escurecendo suas íris enquanto sua boca descia para meu pescoço. A respiração quente contra minha pele e a espera por seus lábios sobre mim parecia angustiante.

- Remus... – Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço. – Se você não me parar agora... – Ele continuou depositando um beijo lento no local.

- Eu já disse que você fala demais Sírius. – Eu disse puxando-o para cima e rodando na cama ficando por cima de Sírius.

Sentei em seu baixo ventre sentindo o volume em suas calças. Olhei para Sírius sentindo meu rosto esquentar, desviei meu olhar para o lado tentando fugir do olhar cobiçoso de Sírius enquanto começava a desabotoar lentamente minha própria camisa. Deixei minha camisa cair por meus ombros, a sensação do tecido fino e leve deslizando por meus braços apenas me deixava mais nervoso. Eu não gostava de mostrar meu corpo por o mesmo ser magro, e ainda havia várias cicatrizes espalhadas pela minha pele que era -em minha opinião- clara demais. Senti o constrangimento tomar cor em meu rosto.

Escutei um riso baixo num tom zombeteiro vindo de Sírios e o olhei.

- Agora não é hora para ficar constrangido Moony... – Ele disse baixo me encarando nos olhos enquanto suas mãos seguravam minha cintura.

- Fique calado idiota! – Eu disse irritado. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de mostrar meu corpo... – Eu disse abaixando a cabeça tentando evitar o olhar de Sírius.

- Do que você está falando Remus? Você é lindo. – Ele disse enquanto sentava na cama e segurava meu rosto juntando nossas testas.

- Mas... Essas cicatrizes... Eu não tenho uma pele lisa e macia como à de uma garota Sírius. – Eu falei baixo enquanto segurava a camisa de Sírius.

- Eu não quero tocar a pele de uma garota, eu quero tocar a sua pele Moony... – Respondeu num sussurro enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava meu rosto indo para minha nuca. – Eu quero o seu cheiro... – Continuou ele levando a ponta do nariz para meu pescoço enquanto puxava os fios do meu cabelo. – Eu quero sentir o seu gosto... – Disse enquanto eu sentia agora seus lábios em minha pele subindo por meu pescoço devagar até alcanças meus lábios onde depositou um selo lento. – Remus... – Ele sussurrou enquanto me deitava na cama, seus braços apoiados no colchão um a cada lado de minha cabeça, seus olhos encarando os meus com um brilho que eu nunca havia visto antes, uma mistura libidinosa dançando em suas íris cinzentas deixando-a mais escura e brilhante. – Eu quero você. – Ouvi seu sussurro contra meus lábios antes de os mesmos serem tomados pelos lábios de Sírius.

Logo a língua de Sírius invadia minha boca me instigando a acompanhá-lo naquele beijo lento e profundo. As mãos dele descendo por meu peito afagando minha pele tão suavemente como se eu fosse quebrar se ele impusesse mais força sobre mim.

Nossos lábios separaram-se em busca de ar enquanto Sírius sentava abaixo de minha cintura. Seu olhar procurou pelo meu e sua camisa foi jogada em algum lugar perto da cama. Meus olhos decoraram cada parte do corpo exposto de Sírios antes de voltar meu olhar para seus olhos. Eu queria que ele me tocasse mais, eu queria tocá-lo mais, mas eu estava com vergonha, eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer, minhas mãos pareciam sem rumo eu queria fechar meus olhos, mas o olhar de Sírius me prendia. Senti um arrepio correr por meu corpo quando ele se aproximou dessa vez indo direto para a junção entre meu ombro e meu pescoço mordendo o local para depois lamber. Suspirei enquanto minhas mãos iam inconscientemente para o cabelo de Sírios segurando os fios entre meus dedos, tentando inutilmente conter meus gemidos que estavam ficando mais altos pela massagem que a língua de Sírius fazia em um de meus mamilos. As mãos dele antes delicadas sobre minha pele agora a apertava, não com violência, mas com paixão, paixão essa que eu podia sentir através de seus toques os quais me faziam ofegar e às vezes esquecer que estávamos no dormitório e que nossos amigos poderiam chegar a qualquer momento, e essa apreensão, esse medo de ser visto fazendo o que estamos fazendo apenas me excitava mais, tudo isso estava confundindo meus sentidos, uma mistura de medo, incerteza, alegria e luxúria estava mexendo com minha cabeça e isso parecia deixar meu corpo mais sensível aos toques firmes de Sírius.

- Remus... – Começou Sírius num tom baixo subindo seu rosto até que nossos olhos se encontrassem. – Eu não aguento mais me segurar... Se você está incerto sobre isso, essa é a sua última chance de me parar... – Disse devagar me olhando como se quisesse ler minha mente.

Ergui um pouco minha cabeça beijando os lábios de Sírios antes de deitar minha cabeça novamente no travesseiro. Eu não estava com medo e nem incerto sobre o que eu queria, eu sei, eu quero Sírius, mas e Sírius? O que ele queria? Eu sei o que ele quer agora, mas e depois, quando ele fizer o quer agora? E nossa amizade, o que nós temos exatamente, o que eu significo realmente para ele? Não seria apenas curiosidade da parte dele? Seria mais fácil fazer isso comigo até porque nós somos amigos e ele sabe que eu não diria nada pra ninguém, fazendo isso comigo ele não correria o risco de eu sair falando por aí e acabar "sujando" o nome dele ele sabe que eu não faria isso. Ou então talvez, ele realmente me queira da mesma forma que eu o quero. Eu sei que eu posso acabar me machucando mais tarde, mas eu também sei que se eu não fizer isso agora eu vou me arrepender, essa pode ser minha única chance de poder ficar com a pessoa que eu amo, mesmo ele não me amando da mesma forma... Isso talvez pareça egoísta da minha parte, mas eu prefiro correr esse risco a me arrepender de não ter feito. Por enquanto, eu vou acreditar que essa infantilidade e possessividade toda de Sírius são porque o sentimento que eu tenho por ele é recíproco.

Deixei minhas mãos descansarem ao lado de meu rosto e encarei o olhar cobiçoso dele.

- Faça o que você quiser comigo Sírius... Não precisa se segurar... – Eu falei num tom baixo e calmo vendo os olhos dele expressar surpresa antes de o brilho malicioso voltar a brilhar naqueles orbes de íris cinzentas que sempre me hipnotizavam quando direcionados a mim.

Vi seu olhar descer devagar por meu corpo antes de seus lábios voltarem a acariciar meu pescoço com beijos suaves, descendo até a base de meu pescoço para depois beijar da mesma forma gentil meu ombro esquerdo. Levei minhas mãos aos fios de seu cabelo quando senti seu abraço apertar minha cintura e seu rosto afundar na curva de meu pescoço. A respiração quente de Sírius afagando minha pele enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por minhas costas subindo até a altura de meus ombros para depois descer de forma lenta arranhando minha pele no ato, me fazendo arquear as costas enquanto seus dentes mordiam a junção entre meu pescoço e meu ombro. Ofeguei sentindo a língua macia de Sírius deslizar por sobre a mordida e apertei meus dedos entre o cabelo negro de Sírius, suas mãos parando no cós de minha calça enquanto seus dedos ameaçavam entrar pela parte traseira de minha roupa. Sua língua dançando por sobre minha pele, descendo por meu peito e parando abaixo de meu umbigo onde deixou uma mordida.

Eu sentia meu corpo quente, as peças restantes de roupa me incomodavam e pareciam estar mais apertadas que o normal. Eu queria que ele terminasse logo de tirar minha roupa e fizesse logo o que ele queria fazer, aliás, o que nós dois queríamos fazer, mas e minha vergonha? Pedir pra que ele me despisse e me tomasse como seu parecia ser algo realmente vergonhoso, só em me imaginar dizendo isso já sinto meu rosto queimar, provavelmente estou parecendo uma cereja tamanha minha vergonha. Mas sentindo vergonha ou não o fato é que eu queria mais contato, e minhas calças já estavam começando a me irritar, Sírios já estava começando a me irritar com toda essa enrolação. Aproveitei essa minha onda de raiva para tomar coragem e abrir meus olhos que nem percebi ter fechado, olhei para baixo encontrando Sírius me olhando com um sorrisinho de lado e disse adeus a minha coragem.

-Com pressa Moony? – Ele disse num tom meio rouco enquanto abria o botão de minha calça e puxava o zipper para baixo.

Engoli em seco vendo-o segurar o cós de minha calça e começar a puxá-la junto de minha peça íntima. Eu teria suspirado em alívio por finalmente ter me livrado das roupas tão incomodas se o olhar de Sírius em meu corpo agora totalmente nu não estivesse me constrangendo tanto ao ponto de eu sentir vontade de pegar minhas roupas vesti-las e sair correndo daquele quarto. Os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto seu olhar passeava por sobre meu corpo, e por reflexo eu dobrei meus joelhos enquanto juntava minhas pernas e tentava esconder minha ereção de alguma forma com minhas mãos, fechei meus olhos e virei o rosto pro lado tentando fugir daquele brilho libidinoso que Sírius deixava transparecer em seu olhar. Com certeza a última coisa que eu queria agora era olhar para a cara de pervertido do Sírius, eu realmente não precisava ficar com mais vergonha.

Ouvi uma risada baixa vindo de Sírius e um arrepio subiu por minha coluna. Eu podia ouvir o som de um zipper sendo puxado e alguns sons que demonstravam que Sírius estava tirando a própria calça, apertei meus olhos tentando parar de imaginar como seria vê-lo nu e me concentrei em tentar não ficar mais excitado do que eu já estava ou eu acabaria perdendo o controle sobre meus atos, e isso eu realmente não queria.

Senti o calor do corpo de Sírius chegando perto e abri minha boca numa tentativa de puxar mais ar para meus pulmões enquanto as mãos de Sírios separavam minhas pernas e seu corpo se encaixava por entre as mesmas.

Apertei meus olhos mais uma vez tentando relaxar enquanto eu sentia as mãos de Sírius deslizando sobre as laterais de meu corpo de forma lenta, a respiração quente dele subindo por meu pescoço alcançando minha orelha.

- Abra os olhos Moony... – ele disse num sussurro tão perto que eu podia sentir seus lábios roçando contra a cartilagem de minha orelha. – Olhe para mim Remus... – Continuou ele enquanto uma de suas mãos agora descia pela linha de minhas costas, parando em minha cintura para depois ir de encontro as minhas próprias mãos levando-as para cima de minha cabeça. - Veja como eu te amo... – Disse ele antes de começar a descer seus lábios por meu pescoço, passando por meu peito e barriga e parando próximo ao meu baixo ventre.

Senti meu coração atrasar uma batida para depois disparar numa batida mais rápida do que o normal... Ele disse... Que me ama?

Abri meus olhos virando meu rosto tentando encontrar o olhar de Sírius. Vi quando ele sorriu de lado para mim, talvez achando graça da minha provável cara de idiota num momento como aquele. As mãos de Sírius soltaram meus braços e seus dedos foram para minha cintura segurando-me firme contra a cama antes de deixar outra mordida abaixo de meu umbigo. Tremi debaixo de seu toque e abri minha boca para tentar falar alguma coisa, mas todas minhas palavras morreram em minha garganta quando uma de suas mãos segurou meu membro começando com movimentos lentos, o que em minha opinião era tortura. O gemido arranhado que saiu de minha garganta pareceu ter incentivado Sírius já que os movimentos em meu membro se tornaram mais rápidos.

O nome de Sírius escapava por entre meus lábios numa tentativa falha de iniciar uma conversa. Eu realmente queria perguntar sobre aquilo de ele "me amar", mas no momento, pensar e sentir são duas coisas impossíveis de se fazer ao mesmo tempo. Então resolvi parar de pensar e comecei a me concentrar somente em sentir o que Sírius fazia comigo.

A língua dele subindo por minha barriga deixando um rastro quente por onde passava até chegar a um dos meus mamilos, começando a lamber devagar o mesmo. O toque suave de sua língua me fazendo ter arrepios enquanto inconscientemente minhas mãos iam para o cabelo de Sírius. Senti a outra mão de Sírius que ainda estava em minha cintura começar a subir por meu peito, os dedos tocando meu rosto suavemente até chegar a minha boca que estava aberta, contornando meus lábios antes de colocar três dedos para dentro de minha boca atiçando minha língua a brincar com seus dedos, e foi o que fiz, lambendo-os, passando minha língua por entre eles. Senti o corpo de Sírius descer mais por sobre o meu, seus lábios nunca deixando minha pele. Deixei um muxoxo escapar quando sua mão parou os movimentos em meu membro e instintivamente abri mais minhas pernas apenas para sentir Sírius retirar seus dedos de minha boca levando suas mãos para minhas pernas levantando-as e colocando-as sobre seus ombros antes de sua boca descer até meu membro, abocanhando o mesmo. Arqueei minhas costas enquanto um gemido mais alto escapava de minha garganta. Levei minhas mãos para minha boca tentando conter meus gemidos enquanto sentia um dedo de Sírius circular minha entrada fazendo meu corpo todo se retesar antes de ele começar com aquela invasão incomoda.

Eu estava confuso, não sabia se me concentrava em sentir a língua de Sírius brincando com minha glande ou se me remexia inconfortável com aquele incomodo que o dedo dele estava causando dentro de mim. Meu corpo resolveu que a língua de Sírius era mais importante, então apenas tentei ignorar o incomodo em meu traseiro e me concentrei na felação que recebia de Sírios. Tirei minhas mãos de minha boca e agarrei o lençol abaixo de mim com força quando Sírius inseriu um segundo dedo dentro de mim indo mais fundo e acertando algum ponto que fez meu corpo tremer e um gemido mais alto e arrastado deslizar por minha garganta. Eu teria o xingado por ter parado com o que sua boca estava fazendo apenas para olhar para mim com aquele sorrisinho infeliz dele se ele não tivesse acertado aquele ponto dentro de mim outra vez.

A minha visão estava embaçada, e meu corpo todo estava quente, principalmente meu rosto, eu não conseguia abrir meus olhos totalmente e podia sentir meu cabelo colado ao meu rosto – o que, aliás, estava me incomodando um pouco, já que uns fios mais compridos estavam quase entrando na minha boca -. Tentei puxar mais ar pela boca o que deixou minha respiração mais alta quando o terceiro dedo de Sírius se juntou aos outros dois dentro de mim, uma dor fina que fez meus olhos lacrimejarem. Tentei enxergar Sírius a minha frente, mas minha visão estava turva demais, então larguei o lençol e estendi meus braços para frente num chamado mudo que foi prontamente atendido. Senti seus dedos saírem de dentro de mim e assim que o calor do corpo de Sírius se intensificou sobre mim dobrei meus braços abraçando o pescoço de Sirius e puxando-o para mim. Sua respiração perto de meu peito.

Com alguma dificuldade consegui tirar minhas pernas de seus ombros e enlacei sua cintura com as mesmas, juntando ainda mais nossos corpos. A ereção de Sírius roçando contra minha entrada enquanto um de seus braços abraçava minha cintura.

- Sí-sírius... – tentei chamá-lo sem gemer demais e finalmente pude ver seu rosto que agora estava perto do meu, sua expressão estava algo entre fascínio e excitação e as maçãs de seu rosto estavam um pouco vermelhas, eu podia sentir seu cabelo úmido perto da nuca, o quarto estava realmente quente, eu havia perdido o controle sobre mim mesmo e agora só queria sentir Sírios e ouvi-lo dizer meu nome. – Fa-faça-me seu... Rápido... – Eu disse sentindo o corpo de Sírius tremer sob o meu.

Senti sua respiração subir por meu pescoço e seus lábios deixaram um beijo em minha orelha.

- Você adora me provocar, não é mesmo? – Ouvi-o sussurrar antes de ele me penetrar em uma estocada forte e profunda que me fez abrir os olhos deixando algumas lágrimas que já estavam acumuladas escorrerem, e eu teria gritado se minha voz não tivesse falhado. Senti seus lábios beijando o canto de meus olhos e agarrei-me a suas costas com minhas unhas, arranhando a pele amorenada o ouvindo soltar alguns sons que mais pareciam rosnados enquanto começava a se mover devagar.

Após algum tempo eu já avia me acostumado com aquele volume dentro de mim, e aquele ritmo lento estava me deixando louco.

- Ma-mais... aah... Rápido... – Eu disse perto da orelha de Sírius ouvindo-o gemer baixo enquanto suas mãos iam para minha cintura, agarrando-a forte antes de começar a ir mais rápido com estocadas mais curtas. – E-eu já... hnn... Disse pra... haa... Vo-você não se segurar aahn... – Eu 'disse' apertando meu abraço em Sírius quando senti aquele ponto dentro de mim ser atingido.

As estocadas fortes de Sírius estavam simplesmente me levando à loucura, suas mãos apertando meu corpo enquanto sua boca voltava a passear por meu pescoço subindo por meu queixo e deixando uma lambida sobre meus lábios antes de juntar seus próprios lábios aos meus num beijo urgente, nossas línguas se encontrando fora de nossas bocas para depois voltar a vasculhar o interior da boca alheia uma vez mais.

Eu sabia que estava próximo ao meu clímax e parece que Sírius também sabia disso e por isso levou uma de suas mãos ao meu membro tocando-o e masturbando-o na mesma velocidade de suas investidas. Deixei um gemido mais alto e longo se arrastar por minha garganta e senti meu corpo retesar algumas vezes enquanto tremia levemente antes de me desfazer nas mãos de Sírius que ainda me estocou algumas vezes antes de se desmanchar dentro de mim deixando um gemido rouco escapar por seus lábios.

Levou algum tempo até nossas respirações voltarem ao normal, tempo esse que ficamos em silêncio. Senti Sírius sair de dentro de mim e reclamei um pouco de dor enquanto fechava meus olhos e sentia o corpo de Sírius se deitar ao meu lado passando um de seus braços sobre meu peito e uma perna sobre as minhas próprias me abraçando de uma forma estranha. Deixei uma risada nasalada escapar enquanto levava meu braço para cima de meus olhos, cobrindo-os.

- Tá rindo do que? – Ouvi a voz dele perto da minha orelha e ri agora mais alto tirando o braço de cima de meus olhos e me virando de lado na cama ficando de frente para Sírius que tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Nada... Só estava pensando... – Eu disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- Pensando? Pensando em que exatamente? – Perguntou-me ele suavizando sua expressão enquanto erguia sua mão para tirar uma mexa de meu cabelo que estava na frente de meus olhos colocando-a atrás de minha orelha para depois voltar seu braço para cima de minha cintura.

- Estava pensando em nós... No que significamos um para o outro... – Falei vendo-o abrir um pequeno sorriso.

- E o que eu significo pra você?

Encarei seus olhos em silêncio por algum momento, pensando qual seria a melhor resposta. O que Sírius significava para mim?

- Eu... Eu não consigo expressar em palavras o que você significa pra mim Sírius... Talvez, seu eu fosse resumir em uma única palavra o que você significa para mim... Acho eu, não, tenho certeza, de que essa palavra seria "tudo". Você é meu melhor amigo, às vezes você é como um irmão e na maior parte do tempo, você é a pessoa que eu amo... Então se eu fosse resumir você em uma palavra, certamente seria 'tudo'.

- Você me ama?

- E você Sírius? Você me ama? – Perguntei a ele vendo-o fechar os olhos por alguns segundos antes de olhar pra mim sorrindo.

- Se eu te falar que te amo... Você acreditaria em mim? – Ele me perguntou agora com seu típico sorrisinho de lado.

- Se você estiver falando a verdade, eu vou acreditar. – Eu falei também sorrindo enquanto o via se virar na cama ficando de barriga para cima olhando para o teto do dossel e me puxando pelo braço para que eu deitasse por cima de seu peito.

- Tsc, aquela garota... Eu não posso tirar meus olhos de você por alguns minutos que logo aparecem essas pessoas querendo te roubar de mim sendo que eu te vi primeiro!

Revirei meus olhos. Estava demorando para ele começar com isso de novo.

- Sírius, entenda de uma vez que ninguém vai me roubar de você. Se você tivesse me contado sobre a garota eu já teria a dispensado e assim teria evitado toda essa bagunça. – Eu disse emburrado fechando meus olhos, eu estava cansado.

- Você se arrepende do que fizemos? – Ele me perguntou num tom mais sério.

- Você não me ouviu quando eu disse que te amava? – Perguntei, mas ele apenas riu, uma risada baixa como a de alguém que está satisfeito.

Tsc, Sírius seu idiota, você nem respondeu minha pergunta.

- Pad, pega minha varinha, por favor? – Pedi já que ele estava mais perto do criado mudo.

- Nossa Moony, nós nem bem terminamos o primeiro round e você já está pronto para o segundo? – O ouvi dizer depois de rir um pouco.

Senti uma veia saltar em minha testa.

- Não seja idiota Sírius, você sabe muito bem de qual varinha eu estou falando! – Eu disse ainda de olhos fechados me controlando para não levantar dali e de uma forma bem muggle quebrar o nariz daquele feliz do Sírius.

- Ah! Você estava falando dessa varinha... – Ouvi-o dizer ainda rindo. – Aqui. – Disse entregando a varinha em minha mão.

Apontei a varinha para as cortinas do dossel fazendo-as se fecharem e deixei a varinha em algum lugar atrás de mim na cama. Eu estava realmente cansado e meu corpo estava dolorido. Então no momento o que eu mais queria era dormir. Outra hora eu conversaria direito com Sírius.

- Agora Padfoot, se você ficar quieto eu agradeceria. – Eu falei me aconchegando mais ao corpo de Sírius que me abraçou pela cintura enquanto se arrumava de uma forma mais confortável na cama.

- Ok, eu vou deixar você dormir, até porque eu também estou cansado. Mas mais tarde esteja preparado Moony, Eu ainda tenho várias fantasias para realizar, e obviamente, você está presente em todas elas, então é melhor você aproveitar dormir agora enquanto pode. – Disse ele rindo no final.

Não respondi, claro.

Passou um tempo nesse silêncio e eu não sei se foi imaginação minha, mas eu tenho quase certeza de ter escutado Sírius dizendo "É claro que eu te amo idiota" antes de eu finalmente conseguir dormir.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, obriga por ler! ^^**


End file.
